overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomfist
Doomfist is one of the heroes of Overwatch. Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Doomfist is able to jump, crouch, and perform Quick Melee. Story The moniker of Doomfist has been carried by at least three individuals: *"The Savior" - Adhabu Ngumi *"The Scourge" - Akinjide Adeyemi (deceased) *"The Successor" - Akande Ogundimu Each Doomfist has wielded a gauntlet that was, according to Timmy, powerful enough to level a skyscraper. Each gauntlet is distinct in appearance and makes it unclear if the glove itself is passed along. Akinjide Adeyemi previously worked for Talon while held the title. During this time, he recruited Akande Ogundimu as a mercenary and his apprentice. He was later betrayed by Akande, who killed him and took his gauntlet, and title. Akande was defeated by Winston and his gauntlet was put on display in a museum, which held an exhibition about Overwatch. Widowmaker and Reaper attacked the museum with the intent to steal the gauntlet, but were fought off by Winston and Tracer. The gauntlet was partly damaged after Brian used it to attack Widowmaker.Cinematic Trailer Afterward the gauntlet was moved to Numbani Heritage Museum for an exhibition about Doomfist. The opening of the exhibition is considered as one of Numbani's Unity Day celebrations. Recently, Numbani activated the OR15 Program, in order to protect the city against the active Doomfist.Developer Update Introducing Orisa Overwatch After being freed from a maximum security facility owned by Helix with the help of Reaperhttps://playoverwatch.com/en-us/blog/20877886, Akande attacked Numbani's Adawe International Airport and destroyed several OR15s in the clash. The gauntlet was then stolen from Numbani's possession as a result. Personality Doomfist has a fondness for battle as he was known to participate in martial arts tournaments before his injuries and treatment made him disqualified from participating again. He also took Talon's beliefs and philosophy about war and conflict as a way to test the strength of mankind to heart. Regardless of his love for fighting, Doomfist is not a brute who relies solely on strength. He has a surprisingly calm demeanor, even under pressure - during the battle with the strike team in Numbani, he was able to concentrate on Tracer's movement even while she was gunning him down, eventually being able to rip out her chronal accelerator's hardware mid-Blink. He also fosters an intelligent, almost philisophical mind; he was able to curry favor in not only his family's business empires but also within Talon's inner circles, far exceeding his mentor's influence. Despite losing his arm and sustaining injuries to them during the Omnic Crisis, Akande doesn't hold hatred towards Omnics. If anything, he knows full well that areas with blended Omnic/human populations like King's Row are teetering on the edge of social collapse; he has no real desire to stop the Second Omnic Crisis from occurring because of this. Tips * Doomfist's abilities can be used in succession to maneuver as well as hunt down and kill enemies quickly. * Think of Doomfist as somewhat like a combination of Reinhardt and Reaper. He operates almost exclusively in short range, using his abilities to both close distance and build Barrier health to sustain himself in the fight. He also shares the same major flaw: caught out in the open, they will die. While marked as a "flanking" character, he actually works somewhat better as something like a bodyguard: with practice, he can make short work of characters like Tracer and Genji, who normally want to harass the back line. * Graviton Surge can be helpful to group up the most enemies for Meteor Strike. Counters * The game considers Doomfist's gauntlet attacks as abilities. Sombra's Hack can disable all of them, leaving him with little choice but to fight or run. ** Sombra's EMP also removes any Barrier health Doomfist may have, similar to its interaction with Sound Barrier. Couple all this with Doomfist's somewhat meager ranged damage and large hitbox, and Sombra can go to town with him if he's caught off guard. * Doomfist's attacks lack range, and is a target for snipers or people with longer ranges, like Widowmaker or even Soldier: 76. ** However, Widowmaker is a more viable counter as Doomfist's gauntlet allows him to speed up to and kill Soldier: 76. * Zarya, surprisingly, fares well against Doomfist. While she still suffers from any CC that Doomfist inflicts with his abilities (Rocket Punch especially), her Barriers still work nicely against any damage he might inflict. All of Doomfist's mobility is based on his abilities, which have the double duty of being the main source of his damage. If he spends all of it trying to break through Zarya's Barriers, she can then use the extra charge to burn down Doomfist, who will be in a relatively vulnerable state. Furthermore, Doomfist's Meteor Strike has a modest reaction time requirement; Zarya can stand in the epicenter, use Particle Barrier, and eat the attack without breaking a sweat, while gaining charge in the meantime. * If put into good hands though, Genji and Tracer can very well serve as counters to Doomfist due to their very high mobility and their medium/far ranged attacks. ** Genji's way of countering Doomfist is by either jumping over Doomfist's Seismic Slam and his Rocket Punch, or by using his Swift Strike to get out of the way. *** Genji can also use his Swift Strike to avoid Doomfist's Meteor Strike. **Tracer, however, can dodge Doomfist's attacks by either Blinking out of the way, or using her Recall ability. * Roadhog, the other "enforcer" in the roster, can tame a rampaging Doomfist nicely. The latter has a major weakness in that his hitbox is the largest out of all of the Offense characters. He also operates almost exclusively in short range. This is everything Roadhog wants: he can hook Doomfist quite reliably and deal solid damage with his Scrap Gun, since Doomfist's profile and head hitbox are, again, relatively large. The hook also serves as a wonderful counter to Doomfist if a Rocket Punch is telegraphed. 600 Health is also not too bad at surviving a combo barrage, giving Roadhog and his team ample time to react and punish. * Pharah easily out heights Doomfist, and since Doomfist's abilities can only be projected forward, or onto the ground, he has little means of taking her out. Trivia *Doomfist was revealed and added to the PTR on July 6, 2017. *Doomfist has had a presence in Overwatch since it was first revealed to the public at BlizzCon 2014. The gauntlet was present in the Cinematic Trailer and in Numbani, and then in 2017 the release of Orisa and the article Talon Involvement Confirmed in Previous Attack on Helix Facility built up to his release. *Doomfist was not intended to be a major character during development — he began life as a throwaway line for the cinematic trailer. After his gauntlet was featured in the cinematic and references were made to him in Numbani, it was decided he should be a "generational character," as in multiple characters in the same universe wearing the same moniker.PC Gamer, Chris Metzen interview *"Akande" can be translated as something akin to "first to arrive" or "firstborn"; "Ogundimu", meanwhile, is a two-parter: Ogun is the Yoruba orisa, or deity, of iron and war, and dimu is a verb meaning "to hold". References es:Doomfist Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hero